Eu sei o que você quer
by Lais.Potter
Summary: - Sabe, - quebrou o silencio. – tenho que dizer algo de dentro do meu coração.  - O que tem dentro do seu coração é sangue. – riu a forma como Harry reagira a sua resposta. - Tudo bem, pode falar. – virou-se para encará-lo.


- Eu sei que você quer.

- Não, não quero. – negou mais uma vez.

- Sim, você quer. – aproximou-se.

- Não quero.

- Quer. – levantou-se.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não. – suspirou cansado.

- Sim. – sentou-se novamente.

- Não.

- Não? – encarou-o.

- Sim.

- Há, você disse "sim". – acusou-o.

- Não! – falou incrédulo.

- Não? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não vou cair nessa de novo. – fechou os olhos cansado.

Mais alguns minutos em silencio.

Hermione arquitetando como iria convencê-lo a ir para a festa dos grifinórios. Festa essa que fora arquitetada por Gina, Pansy e Lila, as meninas mais "assanhadas" da torre. Gina era uma das suas maiores amigas, mas não tinha como esconder a fama da amiga.

E Harry tramando como iria convencê-la de, ao invés, de ir para essa festa passarem a noite juntos. Como não eram mais amigos e muitos menos namorados, era difícil conseguirem poder ficar a sós. Pois se eles não sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro, não seria uma boa idéia deixarem esse relacionamento publico.

Depois de mais alguns minutos.

- Porque quer tanto ir? – perguntou finalmente

- Porque não ir? – perguntou sem olhá-lo.

- Não me responda com outro pergunta.

- Não estamos mais brincando? – sorriu virando-se para Harry. – Tudo bem. – sentou-se no braço da poltrona que ele estava sentado.

- Então, porque que ir a essa festa? – pegou em sua mão.

- Todos estarão lá. – começou a brincar com a mão do moreno. – E merecemos um pouco de diversão.

- Eu tinha planos diferentes para nós essa noite. – confidenciou-lhe.

- Que tipo de planos? – voltou seu olhar para ele.

- Eu. Você. – colocou a franja de Hermione atrás de sua orelha. – Sozinhos.

A morena olhou para a sala comunal e reparou que só restavam três alunos do segundo ano que ainda estavam fazendo o relatório que Minerva havia passada como dever e os dois. Rony estava escondido na sala comunal da Corvinal e Gina. Bem, Gina estava com um dos seus acompanhantes.

Confirmado que os únicos possíveis espectadores estavam ocupados demais com suas tarefas, Hermione arriscou um beijo rápido em Harry.

- Não deveria ter feito isso. – sussurrou próximo a ela.

- Por quê? – mordeu o lábio. Uma demonstração de nervosismos que só poucos reconheciam e quando falo poucos, são Harry e Hermione.

Hermione estava se reaproximando dos lábios do moreno quando este gritou fazendo com que ela caísse sobre o tapete próximo a lareira.

- Ei garotos. – gritou chamando a sua atenção. – Um sicle para cada se forem para seus dormitório agora.

- Cla-claro. – falou um dos garotinhos assustados.

Em poucos minutos estavam sozinhos de novo.

Hermione ainda estava no chão com uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Não acredito que subornou aquelas crianças!

- É eu sei. – balançou sua cabeça em sentido negativo. – Onde esse mundo vai parar. – riu.

- Você é inacreditável, Potter. – sorriu.

- Vai ficar ai no chão? – virou-se para encará-la. – Porque se for, vou pedir meu dinheiro... – Hermione não deixou com que terminasse a frase, beijo-o intensamente.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais urgente. As mãos de Hermione não mais estavam nos cabelos de Harry, elas estavam sob a blusa dele, arranhando suas costas. Fazendo com que a tensão aumentasse cada vez mais.

Já as mãos abeis de Harry faziam um caminho conhecido. Das coxas da morena, suas mãos foram subindo. Passando por suas nádegas lentamente e logo em seguida estacionaram sob a fina blusa da garota.

Os corpos de ambos moviam-se sem nem ao menos notarem. Quando separaram-se estavam deitados no sofá, Harry sem camisa e Hermione com todos os botões de sua blusa abertos revelando suas belas curvas. O mesmo podia-se dizer sobre o belo porte físico do moreno, adquirido pelos anos de quadribol.

- Devemos criar mais alto controle. – sorriu. – Imagine se alguém aparece nesta sala e nos pega nesse estado?

- Acusarei você de abuso sexual. – riu da careta do outro. – Você sabe quem tem a fama de pegador.

- Só tenho essa fama porque sempre sou visto saindo de salas em estados nem um pouco apresentáveis. – apanhou sua camisa. – E o fato de sempre verem uma garota saindo minutos depois de mim.

- Você não é nem um pouco discreto. - levantou-se e começou a se recompor.

- E quem a chefe dos monitores? – levantou-se em seguida.

- Quem tem passe livre dos corredores por ser capitão do time? – virou-se e cutucou seu peito com seu dedo.

- Quem pode ficar andando pelos corredores ate tarde? – aproximou-se ainda mais da garota, esta não recuou.

- Quem sempre tem prazos extras para os deveres? – abaixou o dedo e agora suas bocas estavam a centímetros de distancia.

- Quem é a queridinha dos professores? – suas bocas se tocaram.

- Quem é_ Potter_? – mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Quem é _Granger_? – encerrando a distancia entre seus lábios beijou-a novamente, mas desta vez mais calmo. Afinal, não poderiam deixar ser pegos.

**Meia-noite...**

Nenhum sinal de qualquer aluno. Estavam sentados na poltrona próxima a lareira. Conversavam sobre qualquer coisa, mas logo a conversa perdia-se no silencio e era assim que se encontravam neste momento. Em completo silencio, Hermione olhando para o fogo e Harry afagando o cabelo da outra.

- Sabe, - quebrou o silencio. – tenho que dizer algo de dentro do meu coração.

- O que tem dentro do seu coração é sangue. – riu a forma como Harry reagira a sua resposta. - Tudo bem, pode falar. – virou-se para encará-lo.

- Acho que te amo. – sorriu..

- Acha? – olhou-o indignada. – Eu tenho certeza. – mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu não ia falar antes de você. – beijou-lhe levemente os lábios. – Eu também te amo, Mione. – aninhou-a ainda mais em seus braços.

**Uma semana depois...**

Era uma atração nova em Hogsmead: Pista de Patinação.

Era uma sugestão que muitos aviam dado, mas só agora foram atendidos.

- Vamos, eu sei que você consegue. – estava a mais de vinte minutos tentando convencê-lo.

- Eu sei os meus limites. – respondeu novamente.

- Você consegue voar em altas velocidades e alturas atrás de uma bolinha dourada, lutou contra dragões e Voldemort. – sorriu. – Mas tem medo de patinar?

- Prefiro um dragão a isso.

- Vamos, coloque seus patins e vou lhe ensinar.

- Ninguém vai me obrigar a andar com isso. – apontou para o par de patins.

- Mesmo que esse alguém seja eu? – sorriu marota.

- Mesmo sendo você. – cruzou os braços.

- Quando estiver lhe ensinando deixarei colocar as mãos na minha cintura.

- Não. – sorriu.

- Se você entrar nesse rinque, irei recompensá-lo mais tarde. – aproximou-se dele,

- Não.

- Oras, vamos logo com isso. – falou assustando o outro. – Já sabemos com isso vai acabar.

- E como será? – falou sem sair da posse.

- Nós discutimos até eu conseguir enganá-lo. – sentou-se ao seu lado. – Depois você vai fazer o que quero. – virou-se para ele. – E depois iremos nos beijar. Em um lugar escondido, é claro.

- Não, acho que dessa vez você errou, Srta. Granger. – beijou-a. – Primeiro irei lhe beijar, depois iremos patinar e sim iremos discutir.

- E porque iremos discutir?

- Porque eu vou dizer que sou lindo, sexy e inteligente. – calcou seus patins. – E você vai dizer que sou convencido e irie dizer que não... – Hermione beijo-o ternamente os lábios.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – enlaçou seus braços no seu pescoço e Harry a sua cintura. – Odeio rotinas.

- Idem. – beijo-a novamente.

Graças a Merlin estavam sozinhos no vestiário.

Ou pelo menos achavam isso.

Reviews sempre bem vindos ;D


End file.
